


Día 4: Intercambio De Personalidad

by niennaerso



Series: Broctober 2019 (Español) [4]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 00:11:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20898431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niennaerso/pseuds/niennaerso
Summary: Inspirado en el challenge para Inktober creado por https://www.facebook.com/karlaterryda/ y https://www.facebook.com/Nekrocodile/





	Día 4: Intercambio De Personalidad

**Author's Note:**

> Inspirado en el challenge para Inktober creado por https://www.facebook.com/karlaterryda/ y https://www.facebook.com/Nekrocodile/

Agnes Nutter, Bruja, les dejó una profecía interesante e inesperada para ambos. No lo descubrieron inmediatamente. Eran inteligentes, pero muy, muy estúpidos. Y cuando finalmente se dieron cuenta, fue el gran momento de sus vidas. Claro, no era como si fueran a enfrentar sus supuestas muertes vistiendo la apariencia humana del otro. En cualquier caso eran Crowley y Aziraphale, y por supuesto, se estaban divirtiendo, en su forma particular.

— Bueno, he de admitir que me veo terriblemente dulce —dijo Crowley cuando se miró en el espejo y vio a Aziraphale.

—Oh, deja eso —el ángel había logrado sonrojar el rostro del cuerpo del demonio como respuesta a eso.

—Y tú te ves sexy —Crowley agregó.

—No voy a negar eso —El ángel imitó la postura usual de Crowley y respondió sin culpa alguna.

El demonio en el cuerpo del ángel adoptó la postura recta y sofisticada que Aziraphale siempre llevaba y extendió su mano hacia su mejor amigo.

—¿Listo, ángel?

—Por supuesto, querido.


End file.
